interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey
English Etymology (cf. ), name of the son of Martin the Ape in Reynard the Fox, from Old 'mona monkey', shortening of mamona, variant of maimón, from (maimūn) 'monkey', literally 'blessed', used to ward off the monkey's bad luck. Pronunciation * , , * *: Noun # Any of several members of the infra-order Simiiformes of primates, generally smaller than the apes, and distinguished from them by having a tail and cheek pouches. # A mischievous child. #: Stop misbehaving, you little '''monkey'!'' # Five-hundred pounds sterling. # A person or the role of the person on the sidecar platform of a motorcycle involved in sidecar racing. # A person with minimal inteligence and/or (bad) looks . # A dark-skinned person, especially a person of, or primarily of, Negro descent. See also nigger and/or jigaboo. # A face card in blackjack Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Amharic: * Arabic: (qerd) *: Egyptian: (’ird) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Basque: * * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: , * * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Chechen: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 猴子 (hóuzi) * Chuvash: * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: opičák , opice * Danish: * Dutch: , * Egyptian: qephi (derived from kapi) * Esperanto: * Estonian: pärdik, ahv * Faroese: * Finnish: (includes apes) * French: , * Gagauz: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: קוף (koff) * Hindi: बन्दर (bandar) , वानर (vānar) , कपि (kapi) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: simia * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: 猿 (さる, サル, saru) * Karachay-Balkar: * Kazakh: * Khakas: * Khmer: (swaa) * Korean: 원숭이 (wonsung-i) * Kumyk: * Kurdish: * Kyrgyz: * Lao: (liing) * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Luganda: nkima * Luhya: * Luo: * Macedonian: * * Malay: * Malayalam: കുരങ്ങന് (kurangan) * * Marathi: माकड (mākad), वानर (vānar) * Mongolian: сармагчин (sarmagčin) * Navajo: * Norwegian: * O'odham: chahngo * Occitan: , *: Bokmål: , * * Old Norse: api * * Pashto: * Persian: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: * Romanian: * Russian: * Sanskrit: वानरः (vānarah) * Sardinian: moninca * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: majmun * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: (nc 9/10) * Swedish: * Tamil: குறங்கு (kuRangu) * Tatar: * Telugu: (kOti), (vAnaramu) * Thai: * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Tuvan: * Urdu: (bandar), (vānar), (kapi) * Uzbek: * * Welsh: * Yakut: * Zulgo-Gemzek: ŋgìlìŋ * Dutch: apenjong, brutale aap * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Slovene: Verb # To meddle; to mess with; to interfere; to fiddle. #: Please don't '''monkey' with the controls if you don't know what you're doing. Derived terms * code monkey * grease monkey * I'll be a monkey's uncle * make a monkey out of * monkey's uncle * monkey around * monkey bars * monkey boy * monkey business * monkey humping a football * monkey man * monkeynut * monkey trial * monkey up * monkey script * monkey see, monkey do * monkeyshines * New World monkey * Old World monkey * porch monkey * powder monkey * spank the monkey See also * ape * primate Category:1000 English basic words Category:Primates ar:monkey az:monkey zh-min-nan:monkey ca:monkey da:monkey de:monkey el:monkey es:monkey fa:monkey fr:monkey ko:monkey hy:monkey io:monkey id:monkey it:monkey kn:monkey kk:monkey sw:monkey ku:monkey lo:monkey lt:monkey li:monkey hu:monkey ml:monkey nl:monkey ja:monkey pl:monkey pt:monkey ru:monkey simple:monkey sr:monkey fi:monkey sv:monkey ta:monkey te:monkey th:monkey tr:monkey uk:monkey ug:monkey vi:monkey zh:monkey